


Like A Dream

by Resa_Saso



Category: Life Is Strange (Video Game)
Genre: F/F
Language: Deutsch
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-01
Updated: 2017-09-01
Packaged: 2018-12-22 16:19:49
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,315
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11971077
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Resa_Saso/pseuds/Resa_Saso
Summary: Chloe träumt. Und manchmal träumt sie so realistisch, dass sie sich nicht mehr erinnern kann, was wirklich ein Traum ist.





	Like A Dream

Sie hatte immer seltsam lebensechte Träume gehabt. Sie hatten nicht erst nach dem Tod ihres Vaters begonnen, aber sie waren ihr dann mehr und mehr aufgefallen, waren von Kindheitsfantasien, von Piraten-Spielen, vom Herumtollen mit Max zu etwas Düsterem geworden, etwas, das sich wie ein Schatten über sie legte.  
Den eigenen Vater wieder und wieder sterben sehen, es war nie das Schlimmste gewesen.  
Wirklich gehasst hatte sie das Aufwachen. Aufwachen und für eine kurze, süße Sekunde zu glauben, alles sei nur ein Traum gewesen, bis die Realität sie wieder mit voller Kraft überfuhr.  
Ja, es war nur ein Traum, aber William blieb tot, fort, wie sie alle fort waren.  
Vielleicht hatte es ihr damals schon Probleme bereitet. Sie hatte so lange von dem Unfall geträumt, dass es ihr irgendwann schwer gefallen war, sich daran zu erinnern, dass sie nicht im Auto saß, als es geschehen war.  
Heute war es anders. Sie saß neben Rachel, die Füße in die Luft gestreckt, an ihrem Platz, die Stelle, an der sie sich das erste Mal _wirklich_ begegnet waren. Der Boden unter Chloes Händen fühlte sich morsch und modrig an, aber wie bereits beim ersten Mal, kümmerte es sie nicht. Die Band spielte nicht mehr (Firewalk – Oh Gott, Firewalk hatte sie wirklich tot gehört, aber das war lange her! Sowas von Zeit die alten CDs rauszukramen! – Urgh. Die waren wohl mit Arcadia Bay zerstört…).  
Neben ihr begann Rachel zu schluchzen.  
„Nicht…“, begann Chloe, wollte ihre Freundin trösten, ihr irgendeinen Halt geben. Wo zuvor keine Band gestanden hatte, standen nun etliche gesichtslose Männer in schwarzen Anzügen, spielten von Trauer, von Finsternis, vom Tod.  
Das morsche Holz der Mühle begann einen Gestank auszubreiten, so dicht, dass Chloe kaum noch atmen konnte. Es roch nach Erde, nass und allgegenwärtig. Sie schauderte, aber kämpfte weiterhin um jeden Atemzug, kämpfte darum, einen Arm um Rachel zu legen, sie an sich zu ziehen.  
Nur ein Traum, dachte sie stumm bei sich. Du weißt, es ist nur ein Traum.  
Sie wusste es, aber sie wusste nicht, ob Traum-Rachel es wusste. Ob sie begriff, dass sie nicht mehr existierte, ob sie um sich weinte oder weinte, weil sie gefangen war in einem chaotischen, düsteren Universum, in immer derselben flackernden Szene, in einem Traum im Traum.  
„Ich bin hier“, wisperte sie beruhigend in Rachels Ohr, sie wusste nicht, was sie sonst tun sollte. Sie hielt sie fest an sich gedrückt, obwohl sie wusste, dass ihre Freundin lieber allein gelassen werden wollte, wenn sie trauerte. Aber sie fürchtete sich so sehr, fürchtete, wenn sie losließ, wäre sie einfach fort, ihr vertrautes Gesicht, diese Augen, die andere Geschichten erzählten als ihr perfektes Lachen, all ihre Masken und Scharaden. Fürchtete, Rachel würde sich einfach vor ihren Augen auflösen.  
Es ist nur ein Traum, fiel ihr ein. Rachel wäre ohnehin bald wieder fort. Fortgerissen, aus ihrem Leben, für immer, wie ihr Vater, wie jeder in dieser verrotteten, schrecklichen Kleinstadt, die ihr jetzt so fehlte.  
Ob Rachel wohl wegen Arcadia Bay weinte? Ob sie weinte, weil die Stadt, der sie so dringend entkommen wollte, mehr als alles auf der Welt, sie bis in den Tod verfolgt hatte?  
Plötzlich verstummte ihr Weinen, ihre glasigen, tieftraurigen Augen richteten sich ernst auf sie. Chloe schmeckte den erdigen Geschmack der Mühle auf ihrer Zunge, als sie schluckte.  
„Aber du bist nicht hier“, erklärte Rachel heiser und sie flackerte, verschwand und wo sie gesessen hatte, loderte ein Feuer auf, fraß sich durch den Holzboden, zerfraß die ganze Mühle, baute sich um Chloe auf wie eine Wand. Es wurde heiß, so unendlich heiß und dann wachte sie auf, schweißgebadet, als seien wirklich Flammen um sie herum, doch ein Blick genügte, um ihr zu versichern, dass alles in Ordnung war.  
Sie lag noch immer mit Max in der feuchten Holzhütte, die sie auf ihrer Flucht aus Arcadia Bay gefunden hatten, der beißende Geruch von nasser Erde stammte aus dem Grünzeug um sie herum, das sich durch die Holzplanken schlängelte und seine Wurzeln schlug. Sie atmete tief ein, einmal, zweimal, versuchte sich zu beruhigen und erst dann merkte sie, dass Max neben ihr im Schlaf zitterte.  
Tja, dachte Chloe leise bei sich. Ich würde dir ein Feuer anzünden, aber ehrlich gesagt ist mir gerade nicht danach, sorry Max.  
Stattdessen schälte sie sich aus ihrer Jacke und breitete sie vorsichtig über ihre Freundin aus. Sie sah Max an, dass sie ihren Schlaf gerade wirklich gebrauchen konnte. Ihre Kräfte hatten an ihr gezehrt, sie völlig erschöpft zurückgelassen und sie letztlich vor eine Entscheidung gestellt, die für immer auf ihr lasten würde, ihr gutes Herz in Splitter zurückgelassen haben musste. Alles nur für sie.  
Chloe seufzte leise. Was würde sie gerade für einen Joint geben. Oder fünf. Oder zehn.  
Tja, zu blöd, ihr Drogendealer schlug sich vermutlich gerade mit ihrem toten Vater in irgendeiner Traumwelt herum, und Gnade ihm Gott, wenn William ihn in die Finger bekam, er würde zehn weitere Tode sterben.  
Chloe musste schmunzeln. Eigentlich hatte sie nie an ein Leben nach dem Tod geglaubt. Aber hier, mit Max, die mit einer einfachen Handbewegung (und einer Menge Nasenbluten) die Zeit beherrschen konnte, ihren toten Vater in einem Foto wiedergetroffen hatte und eine ganze Stadt einem riesigen Zeit-Tornado geopfert hatte… Tja, es war schwer, nicht mehr an so etwas Abgefucktes wie ein Leben nach dem Tod zu glauben. Um ehrlich zu sein wäre das sogar eines der weniger verwunderlichen Dinge in ihrem Leben.  
Oder den Überresten davon.  
Seltsam, wie tröstend das war. Irgendwo hatte Joyce jetzt ihren Ehemann wiedergefunden und musste sich nicht mehr mit dem Stiefpenner abgeben. Sie grinste. Noch besser – Irgendwo war Doucheback David Madsen alleine im Jenseits und schlug sich mit den Opfern herum, die er als Soldat unweigerlich auf dem Gewissen haben musste.  
Makaber? Vielleicht.  
Aber sie hätte mit ihnen getauscht, nicht wahr? Hatte Max erklärt, dass ihr ohnehin nicht viel an ihrem Leben lag, dass das einzig Lebenswerte darin nur noch sie gewesen war, dass sie sich für die Stadt opfern würde und Max…  
Oh, Gott, Max.  
Sie schaute ihrer Freundin beim Atmen zu. Am Ende, nachdem sie wieder und wieder verlassen worden war, hatte sie vielleicht weniger Angst davor gehabt. War abgestumpft. Hatte aufgegeben. Aber Max, Max, die immer liebende Eltern um sich hatte, Freunde fand, ohne es überhaupt zu versuchen, Talente und Leidenschaften hatte, die höher loderten als die Flammen in ihrem Traum – Rachels Flammen - , sie hatte zum ersten Mal vor der Wahl gestanden, alleine zu sein. Und was für eine Angst musste sie gehabt haben, wenn ihr einziges Beispiel dazu Chloe gewesen war, Chloe und ihr abgefucktes Leben, die Trümmer, in denen sie hilflos gestrandet war.  
Chloe schnaubte. Eigentlich war es verdammt ironisch. Max hatte die Stadt für _sie_ geopfert und doch nichts verloren. Ihre Eltern lebten sicher in Seattle, Chloes Eltern waren fort, der letzte Rest von ihnen, Joyce, und ihr kümmerlicher Ersatz, ja, sogar David. Schon wieder war jeder, der ihr etwas bedeutet hatte von ihr gerissen worden.  
Aber sie fühlte sich seltsam okay, hier an Max‘ Seite. Sie würde ihre Freundin nie wieder verlassen und sie wusste, dass es umgekehrt genauso war. Das ultimative Opfer. Das erste Mal seit so vielen Jahren, dass Chloe wieder an etwas glauben konnte.  
Aber sie glaubte nicht, dass Max den Preis würde tragen können.  
Ihre junge Freundin murmelte leise Worte vor sich hin und mit einem Mal hörte Chloe ihren eigenen Namen. Mit einem kleinen Schmunzeln kommentierte sie Max‘ Aufwachen, während diese sich leicht verloren im Schuppen umblickte, ehe sie begriff, wo sie waren.  
„Na Dornröschen, ausgeschlafen?“  
„Wie spät ist es?“, fragte Max mit schläfriger Stimme und wischte sich den Schlaf aus den Augen.  
Chloe zuckte lediglich mit den Schultern. „Das fragst du mich, du bist doch Time-Girl!“  
Ein von Trauer zerfressener Blick streifte sie. „Nicht mehr, das weißt du.“  
Gut, zu früh für Scherze. Hätte sie eigentlich auch wissen können.  
„Wie fühlst du dich?“  
„Beschissen.“  
Chloe lachte auf. „Himmel, du kannst doch nicht einfach ohne Vorwarnung fluchen, was sollen die Regenwürmer denken?“  
Max antwortete mit einem düsteren Blick und Chloe zuckte noch einmal mit den Schultern, ließ ihre Augen durch den staubigen Schuppen wandern, um ihrer Freundin nicht ins Gesicht blicken zu müssen.  
„Mir geht’s auch nicht gerade fantastisch.“  
Ich hab von Rachel geträumt, dachte sie, aber entschied, es nicht auszusprechen. Max hatte genug zu tragen. Max würde wütend werden. Weil sie immer noch nur an Rachel dachte. Oh, das durfte nicht wahr sein, all ihre Wurzeln waren ausgerissen und immer noch musste sie aufpassen, niemanden zu verärgern.  
Aber Rachel fehlte ihr. Rachel fehlte ihr so sehr, dass es brannte. Das Lachen mit ihr, das Weinen mit ihr. Dass sie in tiefster Nacht durch die Wälder von Arcadia Bay streifen konnten, auf der Suche nach neuen Abenteuern. Wie sie ihr alles erzählen konnte, ihre tiefsten Ängste und Wünsche und wie sie auf genau dieselben Ängste und Wünsche in Rachel gestoßen war, und auf etwas Anderes, Tieferes, so Düsteres.  
Max war ihre beste Freundin, ihr ein und alles, diese eine Person, die sie für immer lieben würde.  
Aber Rachel-Amber war ihre Seelenverwandte gewesen, das hatte sie von der ersten Sekunde an gespürt und sie wusste, ein Teil von ihrer Seele würde für immer bei ihr unter dem Gras ruhen.  
„Hey“, stieß Chloe aus, als sie sah, dass Max Tränen in den Augen standen. „Wir haben es fast nach Seattle geschafft. Bald bist du bei deinen Eltern.“  
Max nickte bloß.  
Vermutlich sollte sie sie in den Arm nehmen, an sich drücken, trösten, aber etwas hielt sie zurück und sie wusste nicht, was. Max war niemand, die Ruhe brauchte, wenn sie weinte. Sie brauchte Arme, die sie hielten, Worte, die sie beruhigten. Heute schien alles Kopf zu stehen, durchzudrehen, Fehl am Platz zu sein, sogar sie.  
„Ich wünschte, du wärst einfach gestorben“, kam es plötzlich von Max, dunkel, rau, ein Flüstern, das die ganze Hütte erfüllte.  
Chloe starrte sie an, die Augen weit aufgerissen.  
„Merkst du nicht, dass du keine Gefühle hast?“, fuhr Max sie an. Ihre sonst warmen, braunen Augen waren verdunkelt und kalt. „Dir ist alles egal. Die Zerstörung, die du verursacht hast, all die Toten, dich interessiert nur Rachel!“  
Chloe wollte etwas sagen, sich verteidigen, doch das Dach über ihr stürzte zusammen, Holz splitterte, Wind wehte kalt und pfeifend um sie, schien sie einzuschließen und kein Wort drang mehr aus ihrem Mund, ihre Stimme wurde einfach fortgeweht, dann wehte Max fort und alles wurde schwarz, so schwarz.  
Chloe wachte auf, Tränen in den Augen, allein.  
„Nur ein Traum“, keuchte sie. „Nur ein Traum.“  
Aber was war Wirklichkeit?  
Sie sprang auf, stützte sich auf ihre Ellbogen, ehe sie sich ganz in die Höhe zog, schaute sich um. Tränen liefen und liefen, verschleierten ihr die Sicht, wann immer sie sie fortwischte. Sie lief ein paar Schritte durch das Dunkel. In der Ferne hörte sie Autos quietschen und ein lautes Krachen.  
„Papa?“, wisperte sie in die Dunkelheit. Nicht schon wieder. Nicht noch ein Traum. Wann endete sie Kette, wann wachte sie wirklich auf, in Sicherheit, bei Max, in der grausamen Realität, die jetzt, im neuen Traum vom Traum vom Traum, so sehr schmerzte?  
Rachel flackerte auf. Genau vor ihr. Dann verschwand sie wieder.  
„Bitte“, flüsterte Chloe verzweifelt. Tränen, immer mehr, ein ganzes Meer, das einfach nicht versiegen wollte. Wieder der Geruch von Erde, Gänsehaut. Ob Traum-Rachel es auch roch, ob sie ahnte, dass der Geruch wie Tod an ihr klebte?  
„Rachel bitte, renn nicht vor mir weg, ich kann nicht… ich ertrag das nicht mehr.“  
Alles, das Rachel immer getan hatte. Rennen, rennen, rennen. Aus Arcadia Bay, vor sich selbst, der Wirklichkeit, vor ihr, zu sehr von Angst zerfressen, zu sehr an Masken gewöhnt.  
Gleich vor Chloe flackerte es und plötzlich stand Rachel so dicht vor ihr, dass sie ihren Atem spüren konnte.  
„Ich renne nicht weg“, erklärte sie ernst. Ihre Stimme schien das einzig Wirkliche in dieser alles umgebenden Finsternis zu sein und Chloe klammerte sich daran, streckte ihre Hand aus und ergriff die von Rachel.  
Zu ihrer unendlichen Erleichterung konnte sie sie wirklich spüren und sie hörte sogar auf zu flimmern, schien durch ihre Berührung ein fester Teil der Umgebung zu werden. Von ihr.  
„Du rennst weg“, fuhr Rachel fort.  
Chloe schüttelte den Kopf. „Ich verstehe nicht.“  
„Lüge oder Wahrheit, Chloe?“  
Lüge.  
Sie sprach es nicht aus, aber Rachel hörte sie ohnehin.  
„Wach auf.“  
Chloe schüttelte den Kopf. „Nein, das war Wahrheit.“  
Irgendetwas an Rachel-Ambers traurigem Lächeln jagte ihr unendliche Angst ein. Sie riss sich los, drehte sich wild um sich, blickte in jede Richtung, schaudernd, mit Gänsehaut, die ihren gesamten Körper überzog.  
„Rachel… was… wie kann ich aufwachen? Ich will… ich will diesen Traum nicht mehr.“  
Schweigen. Als sie sich umdrehte, war Rachel verschwunden, aber die Finsternis blieb.  
„Rachel!“, brüllte Chloe, wieder und wieder, bis sie heiser war, doch niemand tauchte auf.  
„Max!“, schrie sie, erinnerte sich daran, dass sie wieder an etwas glaubte, dass Max eine ganze Stadt für sie in Trümmer gelegt hatte, dass sie sie nicht alleine lassen würde, doch niemand antwortete.  
Die Finsternis wurde finsterer.  
  
Max weinte, als sie eine Rose auf das Grab warf. In ihr kämpfte ein Tornado aus Schuld und Trauer, aus Verzweiflung und doch dem sicheren Wissen, dass es die einzig faire Entscheidung gewesen war, dass es nicht ihre Schuld war. Sie hatte niemals den Abzug gedrückt, sie hatte niemals mehr gewollt, als Chloe zu retten, aber das Schicksal brauchte sein Gleichgewicht, Arcadia Bay hatte sich geholt, was immer hätte sein müssen.  
Sie hoffte einfach, Chloe ein paar Stunden geschenkt zu haben, etwas Glauben zurückgegeben zu haben, irgendetwas Schönes in ihr trauriges Leben gebracht zu haben, irgendetwas, das sie mit sich genommen hatte – Wo auch immer sie jetzt war.  
Sie stellte sie sich vor, mit Rachel und William, lachend, glücklich, während sie auf sie wartete. Joyce legte einen Arm um sie und erst jetzt merkte Max, dass sie schluchzte.  
Aber das war schon in Ordnung, sie war nicht die einzige.  
  
Chloe hatte schon immer seltsam lebensechte Träume gehabt.


End file.
